Chelsea Mertens
is a character in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love. She is a Lovely type idol using both pink and white as her theme colours. Chelsea has a light complexion and green eyes. Her long, pale blonde hair is tied up in braided pigtails held with pink bows and ribbons. She wears pink crescent earrings. During spring & summer, Chelsea wears a pale pink dress with blouse sleeves and folded collar with a pink ribbon beneath it. A long white apron lined by frills is worn over it, and she wears matching socks, paired with light pink flats with ribbon over the foot as well as around the ankle. During autumn & winter, she wears a long sleeved pale pink top with a ribbon around the frilly cuff and a light pink ribbon around the neck. A pink check sleeveless dress is worn over this, alongside light pink heels with ankle straps and very pale pink tights. Chelsea is laid-back and easy-going, with a soft personality. Although smart and the type to make sense of things going on, she is also the type to just go with the flow in times of doubt or concern. However, she also acts humble when focused. Chelsea is kind and very protective to those she cares for, and would rather avoid disputes at all costs. Deep down, Chelsea suffers from low self-esteem. Chelsea is also polite to the point of feeling embarrassed or worried over how she may look in front of others. Of all Germanic idols, she is the closest to Kathy de Vrij and Josephine Zimmer. Chelsea will often argue with Slavic idols from conflicting lifestyles, and Asian idols dislike Chelsea because she cares little about her appearance. *Her zodiac sign is Gemini. *Specialties: Flower arrangement, cooking, and tea ceremony *Hobby: Reading fairytale books *People's first impression of Chelsea is "Sweet Softie". *In her report book, the teachers write "Outspoken girl". *The first thing Chelsea does in the morning is having a breakfast. *A good singer, she was praised for her singing while recording for a mission in Chapter 10 of manga. *Between sleep and meals, Chelsea prefers meals because she loves to eat. *She's the mood maker of her group. *She has been learning how to cook since childhood. *Chelsea bears resemblance to Chelsea from the Story of World (anime). **They both have the same hair-style. **They both have a shade of eyes from the green colour spectrum. **They are both Lovely Idols. **They both have an easy-going and relaxed personality. **Their names both start with "Ch", and surnames start with "M". **In the game, they both live with their parents at the Clinic, but work part-time in a patisserie, thus being proudly unemployed. *Good at social studies and home economics, but bad at Physical Education and mathematics. *Her weakness is vegetables. *One bad thing about herself is worrying so much. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Germanic idols Category:Magical girl